Deadpool vs Henry Stickmin
Deadpool vs Henry Stickmin is ZackAttackX's thirty-sixth One Minute Melee. Description Marvel vs Stickpage! Rest in peace, fourth wall! Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! Fight Location: Museum - Stealing the Diamond. Henry had managed to sneak his way into the museum, where the Tunisian diamond worth $12 million was on display. But when he got there, it seemed someone had beat him to it. Deadpool faced Henry and shrieked in a childlike fashion. "Oh. Phew. Thought it was another guard. Hey, could you do me a favor and leave and pretend you never saw me? You know, I'd appreciate that - it'd help me out a lot." Deadpool requested. Henry glared and grabbed for the diamond. So did Deadpool. Both got their hands on the diamond at the same time. Deadpool snatched it away from Henry and smacked him on the head with it. Henry grew angry and 2 options appeared on the screen. FIGHT RUN The player chose "FIGHT". WHAT AM I DOING WITH MY LIFE? FIGHT! Deadpool equipped his submachine guns and fired at Henry. Henry ducked behind a stand and four options appeared on the screen: BOO GRENADE LIGHTSPEED DASH SHOES BOOMER BILE The player chose 'BOO'. Henry turned invisible and sneaked behind Deadpool and when he reappeared, he spun Deadpool around and grabbed him by the throat. Another 4 options appeared: KNIFE GLOVES WOLVERINE CLAWS EMBER CELICA UPPERDASH ARM The player chose 'EMBER CELICA'. Henry punched Deadpool in the face repeatedly... or so he thought! The damn things weren't loaded! Deadpool kicked Henry into a wall and ran with his samurai swords in hand. Henry ducked and Deadpool was stuck in the wall. Three options appeared on the screen: KILL FLEE STEAL The player chose 'STEAL'. Henry ran for the diamond and lifted it over his shoulders. Damn, that thing was heavy! He tried to move forward, but traveled a grand total of 2 steps before Deadpool freed himself. He ran at Henry again, which summoned another 4 options: DUCK RUN COUNTER BEG The player chose 'DUCK'. Henry ducked to the floor, but Deadpool saw this coming. He threw down a jukebox on top of Henry, but not his jukebox - the one from Left 4 Dead 2! He danced while "Midnight Ride" by the Midnight Riders blared from the jukebox. "I DON'T EVEN KNOW THIS SONG, BUT I FREAKING LOVE IT!" he screamed. Henry struggled to get the jukebox off of him. 2 options came up on the screen: PRESS X PRESS D-UP The player chose 'PRESS X'. With the click of the X button, the music stopped. Needle Scratch "Aww! I was listening to that!" Deadpool whined. Record Starts Record: Re: Your Brains Deadpool freaked out. "NO! Nonononononono this song SUCKS!" he yelled, destroying the jukebox. Henry ducked behind a stand again. Another 4 options appeared on screen: POKEBALL CHIMICHANGA COMPUTER DRAGON DILDO The player chose "DRAGON DILDO". Freddy Fuckboy's voice echoed. "No." The player was reverted back to the options screen. The player chose "DRAGON DILDO" again. And again, Freddy Fuckboy's voice echoed. "No." The player then chose "COMPUTER". Henry went on YouTube and searched a video titled "Film Theory: How to KILL DEADPOOL!". He watched the video, which lasts 14:21 by the way... and got an idea. Deadpool stood opposite Henry. "Come on! What's it gonna be?" he taunted. 4 more options popped up on screen: MASTER SWORD BLADE OF AHRAH LIGHTSABER GALAXIA The player chose "BLADE OF AHRAH". Deadpool and Henry engaged in a swordfight - the Blade of Ahrah vs the Carbonadium Sword. After a while, Henry parried Deadpool, leaving him stunned. Henry then wedged the Blade of Ahrah into Deadpool's skull, destroying his memory or whatever the video said. He then proceeded to slice Deadpool limb from limb. K.O! Henry used the Dust Storm to gather all of Deadpool's limbs and scattered them across the room. He then grabbed the diamond and made a slow break for the exit. Conclusion THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... HENRY STICKMIN!Category:ZackAttackX Category:Male-only battles Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Fights that last over a minute Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees